Teen Titans,The Zade Era,Episode One , Zandlle
by stampylongirl53
Summary: Her name is Zandlle all she wants it a home. Slade finds her and decides to take little Zandlle home. Daddy daughter story slade still the same and even fatherly.
1. Chapter 1

Hay what is up teen titans fans this is my 1st story no flames

Disclaimer I do not own teen titans but I do own Zandlle Wilson and Zane Briarwood. I also own an iphone ipad and iPod and an army green jacket that I think us from the hunger games with a print out of the mockingjay symbol. I do own slade's private island, Briarwood academy, area 62 and Zade's hide out.

ENJOY AND LET THE FLAMES BEGIN

Warning my own charter Zandlle Wilson is ageing through the sires and at the time she is ten years old (missbookworm 777 made me)

Teen Titans: Zade era: episode one: Zandlle

Chapter one: My 1st encounter

I run yet, I don't stop knowing if I do it means Death. Police sirens wail from the distance, and the occasional Police helicopter coming from the behind of me ' man won't these people leave me alone all I want to do is go home.' I tell myself.

I decide to go to the city knowing no one will bother to find me.

I reach the city tired, cold, and hungry. I run inside an ally and find a swear door hole made of metal I use what little energy I have to force it up and hop inside to close it. Once inside I walk a good 5 to 10 miles '' it's so dark in hear" I say walking forwards then I bump in to something " Hello Zandlle" I hear my name not even knowing who is in here," Who are you and what do you want!" I shout ready to attack then a man comes out from the shadows. I stare at him with out fear, and then He comes at me with a device a small shot with a clear liquid. I try to turn around and run away but he grabs me forcefully and injects the liquid in to my arm. The next thing I hear is his voice " like father like daughter Zandlle." Then I black out.

Cliffhanger: who is this man and what does he want with Zandlle find out when we revile the mystery man.

{I will be updating after next week Monday to Friday for the

3rd and 5th six weeks I am doing the story at school

I am back with chapter two:the mystery man}


	2. Chapter 2 The Mystery Man

chapter 2

chapter two: The Mystery man

I wake up I am in a operation room ' am I back at area 62' I think to myself then I hear the sound of walking " it must be " I say to myself,I had to take those words back. Instead i face my captor he is dressed in amor black and sliver gray with a armor belt to the solders to the waist with a sliver belt,he also has a half black half orange mask just showing his grey eye." W-who are you" I say trying to hide my fear." don't worry Zandlle when you wake up you will see things my way."He says.

Slade:

She doesn't seem to know who I am, but I told her I would make her see things my way. I can't make a person believe things out of the blue, but I figure that a ten year old so innocent and more than anything ignorant, could believe me... with some experimenting. I can't help but use some of my experiments. So I decide to use a system, to help convince her to see things my way.

I walk into her room again carrying my most latest invention. Her eyes turn to me, for a second I stand there, her eyes grey and accusing. I'm sure she knows what I'm about to do, and as she struggles, I sigh. "Child, there is no use struggling." I inject a small blocker that would ease her mind, so as I gently explain the "death of her mother", the teen titans "who are at fault", and "how great of a father I have been," she eases back into consciousness slowly understanding what I have said.

Zandelle:

I look at my father,his words he has spoken to me since my birth.I know they are true,always."Zandelle are you listening?"he says to my head up looking at him respectfully "yes Father" i say obediently. I feel strange and I notice and empty syringe. "What is that?" I look at him, he eases and moves the syringe away. "Nothing," He unties me." You just needed some medicine." I feel like I'm missing something... as if this was...- "Zandelle you need to get ready for school." I don't remember anything about school... " Father- Slade!" I jump up. He grabs me and pushes me on the table injecting something into my arm. I start to ...

I look at my father. "It's time for school," he says. I look up to the white light, I feel a bit dizzy... I faze in and out of consciousness, getting dressed and when I finally start to move I see that I am next to my father on a car. He looks at me. " You are an enemy of the Teen Titans, your mother died when you were a mere toddler, and you work for me and only me." I understand my mission. " You are to be normal while at school, but tonight we will sabotage the Titan's base, okay?" I nod. "Yes father." He pulls the car aside and stares at me. " And if you ever betray me, if you look for help, I will find you." I look at him, he is serious. " I understand father." "There will be people looking for you... they might claim you are their family, but no matter how convincing it sounds, ignore them." I don't know why he is telling me this, but I know my duty is to be normal, and work for him. " Zandlle." I look at him, this time he looks angry. " If you betray me... you know what I will do."


End file.
